Talk:Drew-Zoë Relationship/@comment-3284502-20140606030524
Oh my God, I just found an old analysis of these two that I wrote way back when they first got together, about why they would date and what I thought would happen. "Hey, I saw your review, and wanted to submit something about Droe. I do think it’ll be temporary, but I don’t think it’s entirely about making Clare jealous. I don’t think he likes Clare yet (not over Bianca), but like he told Dallas, he wants her to want him. Upon further consideration, I think I know why that is. Drew’s whole time on the show, he’s been trying to live up to his image of the “ideal” man. Since he’s not smart or talented in other areas, he does that by pursuing two things he knows: He’s good at sports and girls think he’s hot. That’s where his stereotypical jock persona comes from. Recently, Degrassi has begun stripping Drew of what he considers his identity. First, he lost his “nice guy” reputation (which Drew wanted to keep) from what he did to Alli and Katie (even though, ugh! Consent issues, EW EW EW). Then he lost sports, thanks to his concussion. Then Adam died and his identity was blown apart. His whole life he’s been caring for and protecting Adam, and now he’s gone. That’s sports, being nice, and being a big brother gone. All he has left of his original identity is girls. Now that Bianca’s dumped him and Clare turned down his rejection, he’s wondering if that’s gone too. If so, then what is he? He can’t be Drew Torres without some semblance of what he used to be, so if girls have stopped liking him, he isn’t sure what to do. Especially since he’s only just getting into transitioning from sports to politics. So he’s doing what Dallas said, he’s looking for a girl, any girl, to completely adore him and make him feel like God. That’s where Zoe comes in. She thinks he’s awesome and feeds his ego and, by extension, his identity. She makes him feel better. And if Clare gets jealous, and attracted to him, bonus. Drew’s back! Of course, a relationship based on a foundation of insecurity, asskissing, a desire to make someone else jealous, and a need for someone to be there for the sake of having someone, is never going to last. Droe has no hope for a future, I’m calling it now. I give them a couple episodes before it crumbles. For Zoe’s part, I do feel like she’s probably deeply insecure, and lashes out, but I feel like she genuinely does care about Drew. In that “Ooh, he’s pretty, and he’s nice, and we’re dating, yay!” kind of way, which is …surprisingly cute for her. She’s very good at being sweet and cute when she’s happy. However, we know that, to some extent, Miles used her to get to Maya. So how is she going to react to finding out she’s A) A rebound girl, and B) A cure to an identity crisis? My guess is not well. As a sort of final note, since everyone thinks it’s illegal, I feel I should note that Droe is not technically statutory rape in Canada. Our age of consent is 16, yes, but a 15 year old may consent to sex with someone within 5 years, which Drew is. Does that make it less icky? Nope. But it does make it less illegal, which seems to be everyone’s concern. However, I don’t think that they’ll be together long enough to get to sex, so it’s a moot point.(<----- DON'T WE ALL FUCKING WISH?!) In short, I think Droe is a bad, issue filled relationship that isn’t meant to last, but I’m pretty sure that was the writers intention. I’m interested in where it will go, and I wish to see more, because while I don’t ship it at all, I think it makes sense and want to see it play out.” It's interesting to go back and re-read these old things. On one hand, it seems like I was right about Drew's motivation, which makes me feel vindicated, but on the other hand, that thing I wrote about how Zoe tends to be used by others just plain HURTS now. And yes, this is still EASILY one of the ickiest ships to EVER sail through Degrassi. So yeah, old analysis lives on, I was right about Drew, and Droe is disgusting. ....So basically business as usual.